Take A Bow
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn thinks Rachel's in love with her, so she confronts the girl and unburies her own feelings. Multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Take A Bow

_Ok, today was a half day at school and I was on the computer listening to music and Glee's cover of Take A Bow came on and I got inspired to write this!_

Rachel finished her song in Glee and she just stood their in her blue sweater and jeans, looking at Quinn and Finn together as the bell rang.

Finn was so cute, with his brown hair and dimples and smile that seemed to stretch on for miles. And Quinn… ugh. She was pretty, with blond hair, hazel eyes, and that slutty little Cheerios uniform. She had the looks, and reminded Rachel of a perfect little Barbie doll, but she had a horrible personality. She was so mean to everyone. Just because she could jump up and shout words didn't mean she should be able to control everyone else.

Quinn smiled as Finn brushed his lips against hers. "I'll see you in Glee," he murmured to her. "I'm so happy you joined!"

"Of course I joined," she whispered, fluttering her lashes. "What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't support you?"

"See you, Quinn," Finn said, waving to her as he took off down the hall. Quinn saw that trashy Rachel Berry walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Man Hands," she yelled as she took off after the retreating girl.

"Leave me alone," Quinn."

"Don't tell me what to do," the head cheerleader snapped as she grabbed Rachel's wrist and forced her to turn around.

"Ouch, you hurt me," Rachel whispered, gasping at her red wrist.

"Oh boo hoo," Quinn said. "And I saw you spying on me and Finn, Treasure Trail. It's obvious why."

Rachel braced herself, shutting her eyes so the memory of Quinn slapping Rachel for having a crush on her boyfriend would be less painful.

"You're in love with me," the blond said.

"What?" Rachel asked, daring to hope as she opened her eyes.

"You're in love with me."

Rachel began to laugh. "Why would I be in love with you, Quinn?" she asked. "You and I hate each other. You call me names and throw stuff at me! Besides, I'm straight."

"Yeah," Quinn said. "But any girl in this school would go lesbian for a chance to tap this."

"Quinn, that's your problem," Rachel told her. You think everyone in this school loves you when the truth is everyone hates you. And…"

Quinn was overcome with love. At first she had cornered Rachel to humiliate her. She had expected Rachel to confess her undying love. Quinn wasn't used to not getting what she wanted, and that made the forbidden fruit all the more tempting.

"No true friends…" Rachel blabbered.

"Shut up," Quinn growled, and she leaned forward and pinned Rachel to the wall of lockers. She kissed her.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "Quinn, I don't… I won't," she said before pushing Quinn off her and running away.

"You can run but you can't hide," Quinn called.

Rachel sat on the edge of her seat in Glee. It was Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's first meeting. When it was over, Rachel jumped up and ran to her car. She drove home, then went inside.

She sat down and did her homework, then heated up some leftover lasagna for dinner, as her dads were going on an early weekend vacation. They had offered for her to come, but she told them she didn't want to miss school.

She had just finished and was about to sit down to watch TV when she heard a sound from upstairs. Rachel's heart jumped into her throat, but she told herself that it was just a squirrel or something.

Rachel, after about five minutes of TV heard the same sound from upstairs. She jumped up and debated what to do. Call the police or confront the criminal? She decided on the latter option, since she was very in shape and she had taken karate lessons since the age of one and a half.

She went upstairs very slowly so the criminal wouldn't hear her coming. The sound was coming from her bedroom.

She tiptoed slowly and then ran, kicking open the door and preparing to chop whoever it was in half when she noticed who it was.

She shook her wet hair out, smoothing her Cheerios uniform as her mascara ran down her face. She was standing beside the open window.

Rachel hurried to the window and shut it. "Uh, Quinn… Let's go downstairs," Rachel said. They hurried downstairs and Rachel gave Quinn a cup of hot tea and a warm blanket to snuggle up in.

"Next time, do you think you could… warn me before you break into my house?" Rachel asked.

"So that means you'll date me?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "But I just have one question, Quinn."

"What?"

"Why do you want to date me when you have a boyfriend like Finn?"

"I just… guess I don't find him attractive anymore." Rachel nodded. "But Rachel, I want to keep our relationship secret… at least for now. I can't lose my reputation."

"Ok," Rachel agreed.

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? I think I might be OOC with Rachel, but I'm not sure. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter, and thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed! Please read and review, and if you send a story plot for Take A Bow I'll take it into consideration!_

Everyone thought it was just a normal day of high school for Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Rachel was still a loser who showed up to school in a black pantsuit, and Quinn was still the bitchy popular head cheerleader in the red and white cheerleading uniform.

As Quinn walked down the hallway that morning, though, something was out of place. She wasn't hanging onto Finm's arm or powerfully flanked by her cronies and fellow Cheerios Santana Lopez and Brittany. Instead, she was doing it solo.

She had a blueberry raspberry slushie in her hand. As she walked down the hall, her hips swinging, with a quick flip and snap of her wrist the slushie flew at Rachel.

Rachel pretended to gasp, even though the stage for the scene had been set up by Quinn and Rachel last night via IM.

She rushed to the bathroom. Quinn pretended to smirk but then turned around and headed to the bathroom to help Rachel.

They had decided to use the bathroom on the first floor because it wasn't usually used and they would lock it just in case.

Quinn opened the door and went in behind Rachel. She had to make sure no one saw her, though, because then they would think using that bathroom was the cool thing to do and Rachel and Quinn's little romantic revendouses in the bathroom would be over.

Quinn locked the door and headed over to Rachel, had changed out of her clothes and into a different outfit.

"Here," Quinn said. She helped Rachel to lower her head into the basin and began to rinse the blue ice and gunk out of Rachel's dark mane.

"You're good," Rachel said.

"I guess I just have a natural talent," Quinn replied. "I've never had to do that before."

Rachel couldn't wait for it to be over so they could get to the fun part. Finally, after Rachel's hair was nice and clean, Quinn began to rinse out the outfit.

"Here," she said, wrapping it up in a plastic grocery bag. "Then you can stick this in your backpack and put it in the dryer when you get home."

Rachel smiled as Quinn began to pepper her neck with light pecks. The kissing got more and more intense as Rachel's hands slid down Quinn's waist.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice asked from outside the door. Rachel and Quinn drew apart as Santana Lopez strutted into the bathroom. Quinn had not locked the door all the way.

"Quinn, what are you doing here with Man Hands?" the blonde's co-captain asked.

"Um… Just telling her she was a trashy bitch for chasing after my boyfriend," Quinn replied. And then she drew her wrist back and slapped Rachel across the face.

Rachel's face fell to the side as she moaned in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to steal him," Quinn snarled. But as the two walked away Quinn winked and mouthed, "Love you. I'll come tonight."

_Sorry it was so short. Love it? Hate it? Review it? Yay!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Thanks for the reviews and everything! I just have one question: do you guys think I should go through the baby drama with Rachel and Quinn dating, or do you guys think I should just act like it never happened?__i guys. _

Phase 2 of Quinn And Rachel Alone Time swung into action the next day. Even though it was safer just to sneak into each others' houses, they loved each other so much that they wanted to spend every waking moment together.

In Glee Club that day after school they were dancing and singing 'Don't Stop Believin'.' Rachel was, of course, the female lead.

Rachel pretended to turn sharply and fall to the ground in pain as if she twisted her ankle. "Ow!" she moaned, pretending to grab her leg as if she was in pain.

_Wow, Rachel's sure a good actress, Quinn thought. Maybe she would get onto Broadway someday._

_Quinn hurried toward Rachel, leaning down to check Rachel's leg as if she was trying to determine if it was swelling. The whole Glee Club watched in shock at the compassion their Queen Bee had suddenly developed for Rachel._

"_I'll take her to the nurse, Mr. Schue," Quinn said._

"_Do you want Tina to bring your guy's stuff to the nurse?" Mr. Schue asked._

"_No, it's alright," Quinn said, and she began walking. When they were out of the view of the Glee Club, Quinn settled Rachel down onto the ground._

"_Wow, you're strong," Rachel told her as they began to walk towards the bathroom._

"_It's from all those exercise routines I have to do for Cheerios," Quinn said. "I'll go back and get our stuff."_

_Quinn walked back to the choir room and got her and Rachel's stuff, then went back to the bathroom._

_Rachel smiled at Quinn as the two began to kiss. Quinn hadn't bothered to lock the door, since no one but the Glee Club was there and this was the unused bathroom anyways._

"_Rachel, you're so hot," Quinn panted as her hands slid to Rachel's muscular, hot, tanned, toned legs. "I can't believe I didn't notice that before." Suddenly, the door swung open and Brittany was standing outside. "Hi guys," she said, coming in._

"_Brittany, what are you doing here…?" Quinn asked, a blush starting to go up her cheeks._

"_I thought that something seemed suspicious," Brittany said. "So I asked Mr. Schue if I could go to the bathroom and then I tailed you guys."_

"_But, aren't you surprised?" Quinn asked. "Aren't you going to tell Santana so the two of you could ruin my life?"_

"_No, I suspected it," Brittany said, shrugging. "And I'm not telling Santana. She'd be too mean."_

"_But how'd you figure out that Rachel and I were coming here to make out?" Quinn asked. "There could have been thousands of different reasons we were acting strange!"_

"_Well, when Santana and I first got together we made similar excuses to come to this very bathroom and make out. And you both have been acting strangely lately, so I just put the pieces together."_

"_You won't tell, though, will you?" Quinn asked worriedly._

"_Me? Of course not! I'll make a deal with you two. I'll do my best to keep people away from this bathroom from now on so you guys can keep having fun." "Thanks, Britt, you're the best!" Quinn said, standing on her toes so she could hug the taller blond._

"_Well, I should go," Brittany said. "You guys can continue what you were doing._

"_Do you want to come over for Chinese tonight?" Rachel asked as she pushed Quinn onto the counter and climbed on after her._

"_I can't," Quinn said sadly._

"_Why not?" Rachel asked._

"_I have the Chastity Ball tonight."_

"_Why don't you just pretend you have a cold so you can stay home and then I'll come over and we can have a movie and makeout fest?"_

"_My father won't fall for that," Quinn said as she moaned softly as her Cheerios uniform was slipped off. "A couple years back I had meningitis and step throat and my dad still made me go." She pouted. "But I'll sneak over as soon as we get home."_

"_Ok!" Rachel said, and then she looked at the clock. "Wow, Glee's over!" Rachel said. "We should go!"_

_Quinn frowned at herself into the mirror as she stood there, still in her Cheerios uniform and ponytail. She would much rather be with Rachel then she would like to be attending the Chastity Ball. Besides, she didn't think she even qualified anymore, since she was bi._

_Quinn took a shower, and then climbed out and dressed in her white dress that was made just for her. She took her hair down and combed it through, then sprayed it with hair spray so it would stick. _

"_Quinnie, you ready?" Russell Fabray called to his youngest daughter._

"_Yeah, daddy," Quinn said. Quinn grabbed her white and black sequined clutch purse that tied the outfit together perfectly and then walked downstairs._

"_Beautiful," Russell said, smiling proudly. "Judy, snap a quick picture."_

_Quinn headed over to her father, and he wrapped his arm around her. Judy quickly took the picture._

"_Beautiful!" she gushed. "Have a good time."_

_On the way to the Ball, Quinn was silent, and she was silent during the whole ceremony. Now it was time for the fun part, the ball._

"_Daddy, why don't you go over and talk to Miss Mckinley?" Quinn asked._

"_Ok," he said, heading over. Quinn went over to the food table, glumly eating a square of chocolate, wishing for the first time in her life that she was someone different._

"_Psst," a girl in a purple dress that was beside Quinn muttered. Quinn looked up. "Rachel?" she asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_How… How'd you get in? You have to be a registered person and a member of the church to get in!"_

"_I know," Rachel said. "It turns out that some girl Joanna that kind of looks like me was sick, so I came here and pretended to be Joanna and believe it or not, it worked!"_

"_Cool," Quinn said, and then she sighed._

"_What's the problem?" Rachel asked._

"_I feel so fat. I haven't eaten that much lately, but the waistband on my uniform feels tighter and tighter every time I put it on! And I want a cookie, but I'm afraid that I'm already fat and Coach Sylvester will notice and…"_

"_You're not fat," Rachel said to Quinn. "You're beautiful, just the way you are." "Thanks," Quinn said, blushing as she took a cookie._


	4. Chapter 4

T_hank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming._

"Quinn, I… Have to cancel tonight," Finn told Quinn as the two walked through the hallway.

"Why?" Quinn asked, turning to face him.

"Well, it's… my mom's birthday, and we're going out to dinner, just the two of us."

"Fine," Quinn told him, turning to face him for two seconds before she ran off down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking it so no one would see her mascara trickling down her face.

"Quinn, are you alright?" a voice asked.

The blond looked up. There Rachel was, standing at the sink with a brown paper towel in her hand, and she was taking the purple goo off of her face.

"Yeah… W-what happened to you?" Quinn asked.

"Puck slushied me," Rachel said, shrugging. "What about you?"

"Finn… Finn canceled on me," Quinn wailed as she fell into Rachel's arms.

"Oh, sweetie," she said, massaging the head cheerleader's back. "I thought you didn't like him anymore." "I don't," Quinn said, gulping. "But that doesn't mean he has permission to ditch me for his mom!"

"It will be alright," Rachel said. "I'll come over tonight and we'll forget all about Finn with baking cookies or brownies or something. Is 9 all right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

That night, Quinn was upstairs in her navy blue and white room. Her blond hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing mismatched sweats. The doorbell rang.

Quinn's parents were on vacation in the Bahamas for three weeks. Quinn looked up from her Spanish textbook, which she was reviewing for the vocab test Monday, and looked at the time. It was 8. It was an hour too early for Rachel to be here.

She got up from her comfy bed and walked down the long, winding stairs until she got to the door, which she opened.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I heard that Finn canceled on you," he told her, shouldering past her and strutting into the room.

"Wanna wine cooler?" he asked, holding the six pack up for her to see.

"No," Quinn told him coldly, walking back upstairs to her room and sitting back on the bed. He followed her.

"Puck, get the hell away from me!" she shouted. "You shouldn't be here. I'm dating Finn and you're with Santana. Finn is your best friend and Santana is your… sex buddy. Besides, I know your man whore reputation."

"I prefer player," he told her.

"Fuck off!" she told him angrily. "You're not supposed to be here. I'm expecting company."

"Wouldn't you rather be with me?" he slurred, and Quinn smelled the faint trace of alcohol on his breath."

"No."

"Well, I would."

He planted his hands on the bed and leaned over, making out with Quinn. She tried to get away, but he was too strong.

He pinned her to the bed and the kissing got more and more rough. He undid Quinn's uniform, and then gave her her first time.

It wasn't what it was supposed to be. It was supposed to the on the night of her wedding, sweet and romantic in a fancy hotel which her parents had paid for with a good Christain man. Instead it was in her room in her parents' house, and a Jew had raped her.

Sudddenly there was a knocking downstairs. Quinn wrapped herself in a sheet. "Get out!" she ordered, her voice quivering, as she pointed to the window.

Puck quickly got dressed, and then climbed out the window down the trellis.

Quinn headed downstairs and let Rachel in, who raised her eyebrows at the sheet covering Quinn.

"Did you do this for me? Quinn? Quinn? Quinn!"

Quinn burst into sobs as she fell into Rachel's arms.

"Puck…" she hiccupped.

"What about him?"

"He… raped… me."

Rachel and Quinn spent the rest of the night talking and abusing Puck. In the five or six weeks that followed, Quinn wasn't able to look Finn or Santana straight in the eye.

Quinn began to feel nauseous. She began to have cravings and mood swings. She had a faint inkling of what that meant.

_Alright, once again, thanks to all who reviewed! And no, you don't know where it's going! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn sobbed in Rachel's arms, glad of her nice, warm embrace. It had been less then 24 hours since she had discovered she was pregnant, and already she was changing.

Quinn had tearfully told Finn, and of course he wasn't supportive at all. He just looked dumbstruck as she collapsed in his arms.

"It'll be alright," Rachel said as she rubbed Quinn's back. Quinn poked her head up.

"Thanks, Rach," she said, sniffling.

Little did Quinn know her world was going to come tumbling around her.

Rachel began to help Quinn wipe the smudged makeup off of her face, and then they began laughing together. Soon they began to laugh and soon Quinn collapsed in Rachel's arms again, but only because she was laughing too hard. She tilted her face up and began to make out with Rachel. The two girls were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the shouts outside.

"Santana, Santana!" Brittany yelled desperately as she ran after the Latina, who was running down the hallway towards the bathroom, which Santana had noticed Rachel and Quinn disappeared to quite often. She was jealous of Quinn and want to bring her down.

"Santana, don't!" Brittany said, her arm reaching out to grab Santana, but it was too late.

Santana triumphantly flung the door open. Rachel was pressing Quinn against the sinks, kissing her feverishly. Quinn was smiling.

"Ha!" Santana said smugly, holding up her new Iphone that she had bought to be like Quinn and snapped a picture.

"I'm going to bring you down, Quinn Fabray!" Santana yelled. "You won't be the Queen Bee anymore!"

"I'm so sorry," Brittany whispered. "Santana, think about it… How would you like it if Quinn did this to you?"

"But she won't," Santana said. "Because we're not stupid to make out in a school bathroom with the door unlocked!"

Santana took off.

Quinn blushed as the people walking down the hallway sniggered at her. "Hello, Mrs. Quinn Berry," Karofsky shouted in her face. Luckily Finn hadn't found out yet.

"Hey, MILF," Puck called at Quinn.

The girl turned to face him.

"Heard you've got a bun in the oven."

"Fuck off, Puck," Quinn told him, turning around and walking down the hall.

"I need your help," Quinn told Rachel.

"What, Quinn?"

"Well, I told Finn I was going to do it and I was going to do it alone… But will you go with me to the clinic today when I have my abortion?"

"You're getting an abortion?" "Yeah. I mean, I know it's sinful, but not as sinful as teen pregnancy. And I can't be pregnant with Puck's kid, I just can't! I'm going to pay with my mom's credit card and intercept the bill before my parents see it."

"Yeah, of course, Quinn."

The two drove to the abortion clinic, where Quinn had to fill out a boatload of paperwork, and then they got aqquainted with the team of doctors and nurses.

Quinn lay on the examination table and squeezed Rachel's hand. She squinted her eyes shut while the needle went in and out. She didn't open her eyes while they popped medicine into her mouth, instructing Rachel to force Quinn to take the medicine for the next month, saying that the medicine would cause contractions to start and her body to rid of all the toxic in her body. Rachel agreed and took Quinn to her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck walked up to Quinn Monday. "Fuck off, Puck!" Quinn yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry I raped you. I was drunk."

"And that's my fault?" Quinn asked, walking away, and then beginning to run, because Puck made her uncomfortable.

"Look, I broke my piggy bank and did double time on pools this weekend." "Puck, I don't need your money, and even if I did I wouldn't take it."

"What do you mean you don't need it? You're pregnant!"

Quinn turned around, her hands on her hips, her blond ponytail swinging. "I got an abortion this weekend.

"What? Why didn't you talk to me about it?" "YOU RAPED ME, PUCK!"

Quinn began to walk away, but he ran after, her twisting her wrist until she turned around.

"You… Cold, heartless bitch!" He slapped her across the face.

Quinn put her hand to her face, and before she knew it he had launched himself at her, beating the crap out of her.

"Puck, stop it!"

People snickered and taped the things on their phones.

"Guess what, everyone!" Puck shouted. "Your beloved Ice Queen is pregnant and had an abortion!"

Everyone began to laugh harder. "But that's not it. The baby was mine!"

Mr. Schue and Finn began to run down the hall. Finn kept Puck away from Quinn while Mr. Schue took Quinn aside.

"You alright?" he asked to the sobbing girl, and she simply shook her head. "Finn, guess what? Quinn's been cheating on you with a woman! That's right, she's been making out with Berry in the bathroom. And guess what, you stupid lump? The baby wasn't yours! It was mine, you thick…"

Finn went from restraining Puck to attacking him. "Is it true?" he asked, turning to face Quinn. "Quinn, how could you? I trusted you, I… loved you. And you let me down! You broke my heart! Why my best friend, you heartless…."

"Finn, that's enough," Mr. Schue said.

"Puck, Finn, go to the office for fighting. Quinn, would you like to go home for the day?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. My… My parents don't know!" And then she began to cry harder.

"Alright, then you can go to the nurse." Mr. Schue led Quinn to the nurse and then helped her to lay down on the uncomfortable blue vinyl cot. He covered her in the blanket. "Feel better." He then left.

Not five minutes later did Rachel show up. "Quinn, I'm… I'm so sorry!" she said, and she sat next to Quinn and the girls took the next ten minutes to cry together. Quinn had scrapes and bruises on her abs, welts on her arms and big open cuts on her face. "Here."

Rachel took a washcloth and dipped it in cold ice water and began to dab it at Quinn's face. It hurt for the first couple minutes, but then began to feel nice.

The cherry on top of the sundae was went Quinn went home. Her stuff was packed up in her suitcases.

"Daddy, what is this?" Quinn asked.

"We are not the parents of a girl who chooses to live in sin. You got pregnant and then had an abortion."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "How'd you find out this quickly?"

"Not the point," her mother snapped.

"You have five minutes to get off the premises," her father told her.

Quinn gathered her bags and shoved them into the back of her car, and then started the motor and began to drive to Rachel's house.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel ran out to greet her. She went to make out with Quinn, but then noticed the bags stuffed with things sitting in the back.

"My parents kicked me out," Quinn simply said.

"Oh, Quinn… You can stay here." Rachel got Quinn's things from the car and then they headed into the house. Rachel quickly made up the guestroom and then Quinn unpacked, and they sat down together at the kitchen table with some leftover pizza.

"Where are your dads?" Quinn asked.

"Still working. But I know they won't mind you living here." "Alright, thanks." Quinn finally felt safe in the comfort of Rachel's presence.

_Alright, guys! I'm losing ideas for the plot, so if you have any I would be more than willing to use them!_


	7. Chapter 7

_ I don't have any more ideas, and this story is going nowhere, so I'm stopping it, at least for now._I


End file.
